1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring for a golf bag strap and more particularly pertains to absorbing impact and pressure produced by the weight of a golf bag on a shoulder of a person carrying the golf bag with a spring for a golf bag strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of resilient shoulder straps is known in the prior art. More specifically, resilient shoulder straps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing stress on a person's shoulder are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,795 to Perrin discloses a shock absorbing shoulder strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,761 to Reimers discloses an adjustable balance golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,194 to Nagasawa et al. discloses a shoulder strap assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,867 to Zingale discloses a golf bag carrier and method therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,388 to Coontz discloses a shoulder strap assembly having limited stretchability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,347 to Wilhite discloses a carrier and locking seal for articulated drawing tubes and other cylindrical objects with slip on end caps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,867 to Hyden discloses a resilient cover for golf bag strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,747 to Creste discloses rifles having slings.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spring for a golf bag strap for absorbing impact and pressure produced by the weight of a golf bag on a shoulder of a person carrying the golf bag.
In this respect, the spring for a golf bag strap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing impact and pressure produced by the weight of a golf bag on a shoulder of a person carrying the golf bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved spring for a golf bag strap which can be used for absorbing impact and pressure produced by the weight of a golf bag on a shoulder of a person carrying the golf bag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.